Annie Banks (New Tricks)
Annie Banks (Phoebe Nicholls) is the villainess of "The One That Got Away", episode 10.08 of New Tricks (airdate September 17, 2013). Introduction Annie was a former model and appeared in a 1996 photograph of college music student Lesley Hewitt jogging in a park shortly before she disappeared. After the photo of Lesley was found by her sister Emma, the case was given to UCOS, with DS Sandra Pullman quickly becoming invested in the case due to the similarities to the 1985 disappearance and murder of art student Joanna Beck (it being one of her first cases as a DC) and other similar abductions in the years following. Annie was questioned by Sandra in regards to Joanna's disappearance, and she was brought back into the investigation after pornographic photos of her were found in the possession of photographer Greg Bishop, who took the last photo of Lesley before her disappearance. Events & Reveal In the present, Annie was interviewed by Sandra and Gerry Standing at her apartment, with Sandra revealing how Bishop (who had recently died of a heroin overdose) also possessed pictures of Joanna from the night she was abducted and that on the night in question, Annie was with Joanna at a party. When questioned by Sandra, Annie continued her previous stance that she had no knowledge of what happened to Joanna, nor did she have any further involvement with Bishop or the man she was posed with in the photographs taken of her. However, as the later investigation would reveal, Annie's claims were false, as she not only knew both Joanna and Lesley, but she had also acted as a co-conspirator to their killer. The identity of the man with Annie in the pornographic images was her lover Tom Miller, with Annie (who was deeply devoted to Tom) facilitating his killing spree of young and talented women by luring such women to him under the pretense of taking them to perform at an event pertaining to their specific talent. In the case of Joanna and Lesley, the evil Annie gave each supposed invitations to paint a portrait and perform the violin at a private party respectively, only to instead lure both women to be murdered by Tom. Bishop (who was in love with Annie) uncovered Annie's villainous deeds after taking the photo of her and Lesley before her disappearance; a photo opportunity orchestrated by Annie as part of her sinister fantasy. Tom (disguised as a jogger) and Annie's dog were both present in the photo as well, along with bookstore owner Stuart McKelvie, with Bishop warning Stuart to keep quiet after making his realization about Annie. Despite this, Stuart made a false claim that he'd seen a suspicious dark blue transit van on the day of Lesley's disappearance, having previously seen that Tom owned a dark blue transit and come to realize he was also involved in Lesley's disappearance. The incriminating photo put the UCOS team on Annie's trail as well, with Stuart's confession to Greg's revelation about Annie leading to her villainous reveal. Under interrogation from Sandra and Gerry, Annie continued to claim she knew nothing about the abductions/murders, with her claims of innocence becoming increasingly arrogant to the point of claiming that her dog had told Tom to commit the murders. Sandra went about attempting to goad Annie into a confession by pointing out the misogynistic undertones of Tom's crimes and argued that he didn't kill Annie because she wasn't young and successful like his victims and that he had ultimately left Annie for another woman who was the reason he ended his killing spree. Annie responded to Sandra's tactic by declaring she was bored, with Sandra declaring Annie would rot in jail while her former lover got off scot free as she began to leave. But just as she was about to leave the room, Annie confessed to Tom's identity, resulting in Tom being tracked down and arrested along with Annie for the murders of Lesley, Joanna, and (presumably) their other nine confirmed victims. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested